Os Cães-Diamante/Galeria
__TOC__ O figurino da Sapphire Shores Outside Carousel Boutique S1E19.png The best cutie mark close up S1E19.png Rarity levitating a gem S1E19.png A gem levitated out of the chest S1E19.png Rarity careful S1E19.png Rarity right there S1E19.png Rarity Perfect! S1E19.png The bell ringing S1E19.png Rarity moving curtain S1E19.png Rarity walking S1E19.png Rarity jaw drop S01E19.png Sapphire Shores S1E19.png Rarity grasping everything S1E19.png Rarity you know my name S01E19.png Sapphire Shores inspects S01E19.png Sapphire Shores inspects 2 S01E19.png Rarity thinks she is dreaming S1E19.png Rarity how may I S1E19.png Sapphire Shores call me Sapphire 2 S01E19.png Sapphire Shores call me Sapphire S01E19.png Rarity giggle giggle cuteness S1E19.png Rarity saying name S1E19.png Sapphire Shores explaining 1 S1E19.png Sapphire Shores explaining 2 S1E19.png Sapphire Shores zigfilly follies S01E19.png Sapphire Shores zigfilly follies 2 S01E19.png Sapphire Shores sensational S01E19.png Rarity okay weird S1E19.png Rarity happy S1E19.png Sapphire Shores hmmm S01E19.png Sparkly Dress S1E19.png Sapphire Shores entranced S01E19.png Rarity eyes twinkling S1E19.png Sapphire Shores entranced 2 S01E19.png Sapphire Shores eye roll S01E19.png Rarity Really! S1E19.png Sapphire Shores eyebrow raise S01E19.png Rarity beg pardon S1E19.png Rarity alarmed by Sapphire Shore's request S1E19.png Rarity check inventory S1E19.png Rarity's signature distressed move S1E19.png Sapphire Shores have that effect S01E19.png Caçando joias Rarity gem hunt S01E19.png Spike awesome S01E19.png Rarity searching S1E19.png Spike praising Sapphire Shores S1E19.png Rarity unimpressed with Spike S01E19.png Rarity oh well S1E19.png Spike ten times S1E19.png Spike talented S1E19.png Rarity never jealous S1E19.png Rarity do not flip out S1E19.png Rarity eyebrow raise S01E19.png Rarity however S1E19.png Rarity was quite S1E19.png Rarity in awe S1E19.png Rarity horn glowing S1E19.png Rarity funny smile S1E19.png Rarity spell taking over S01E19.png Rarity cute expression S1E19.png Rarity found gems S1E19.png Rarity gems found S01E19.png Spike find some S1E19.png Rarity yes Spike S1E19.png Spike leaping to the ground S01E19.png Spike digging S01E19.png First gem cache S01E19.png Spike dannnnnnnng S1E19.png Spike just seen gems S01E19.png Spike drooling S01E19.png Spike happy face S1E19.png Spike caught trying to eat gems S01E19.png Spike huh what S1E19.png Rarity beautiful pose S1E19.png Rarity "gems to snack on" S1E19.png Rarity come along Spike S1E19.png Spike bow S01E19.png Rarity found some S1E19.png Spike digging S1E19.png Rarity bit surprised S1E19.png Spike trying to eat gems S1E19.png Spike is not amused S1E19.png Spike leaning against the cart S01E19.png Spike sniffing gems S1E19.png Rarity pleasant grace S1E19.png Spike shovel tail S01E19.png Spike jackhammer S01E19.png Dust cloud S01E19.png A pile of gems S01E19.png Spike mouth water gems S01E19.png Spike licking his tongue up S01E19.png Rarity patting Spike on his head S01E19.png Rarity patting Spike S1E19.png Rarity finest reward S1E19.png Blue gem S01E19.png Spike ready to eat S01E19.png Spike gift from Rarity S01E19.png Rarity looking lovely S1E19.png Spike "Thank you Rarity" S01E19.png Rarity's surprised face S01E19.png Rarity spell taking over 2 S01E19.png Rarity's horn dragging her S1E19.png Spike holds a blue gem S1E19.png Sequestrada! A bush S01E19.png Diamond Dogs watching Spike S01E19.png Rarity you know S1E19.png Rarity being ladylike to Spike S1E19.png Rarity a lady waiting S1E19.png Rarity I spy cuteness S1E19.png Rarity really strike S1E19.png Rarity gold this time S1E19.png Rarity so to speak S1E19.png Diamond Dogs watching Rarity S01E19.png Rarity I think S1E19.png Rarity with outfits S1E19.png Rarity uses her magic S1E19.png Rarity another jewel S1E19.png Rarity in the trees S1E19.png Rarity spots what appears to be a gem S1E19.png Rarity argh its a dog S01E19.png Spike and Rarity backing away from Rover S01E19.png Rarity uhh S1E19.png Rarity fellow S1E19.png Rarity I am S1E19.png Rarity states name S1E19.png Spike nervous wave S1E19.png Rarity you are S1E19.png Rover "We hunt you" S01E19.png Rover approaching Spike and Rarity S01E19.png Rarity I mean S1E19.png Rarity I-I S1E19.png Rarity being cornered S1E19.png Rarity question we S1E19.png Diamond Dogs attack S01E19.png Rarity fear scream S01E19.png Spike Jackhammer on spot S01E19.png Spot flying in pain S01E19.png Spike protecing Rarity S1E19.png Rarity oh that's not good S1E19.png Spike dazed S1E19.png Diamond Dogs double faceplant S01E19.png Rarity Spike c'mon S1E19.png Rarity oh...great S1E19.png Rarity being taken S1E19.png Spike stuck in tree S01E19.png Diamond Dogs carrying Rarity S01E19.png Spike gasp S1E19.png Rarity calling out S1E19.png Rarity over here S1E19.png Rarity oh no dirt S01E19.png Diamond Dogs drag Rarity into the cave system S1E19.png Spike nooh! S1E19.png Salvando a Rarity Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike "Can you breathe yet" S01E19.png Rainbow Dash flying after Twilight and Spike S01E19.png 4 of the Mane 6 gathered in Ponyville S1E19.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Spike arms waving frantically S01E19.png Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png Twilight & Applejack gasp S1E19.png Main ponies a lotta holeys S01E19.png Twilight Sparkle look down hole S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png Fido lurking in a hole S01E19.png Twilight Sparkle mud on face S01E19.png Rainbow Dash take a peek S1E19.png Rainbow Dash with mud on face S01E19.png Main ponies mud on face S01E19.png Fluttershy oh my S01E19.png Pinkie Pie happily heading towards a hole S1E19.png Pinkie Pie down I go S1E19.png Rainbow Dash speeding downward S01E19.png Rainbow Dash mane flow S1E19.png Rainbow Dash needs to go faster S1E19.png Applejack biting lip S01E19.png Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png Rarity in a cell S01E19.png Rarity woe is me S1E19.png Rarity make it stop S1E19.png Rarity incredible hair style S1E19.png Rarity disgusting dirt S1E19.png Rarity covered in dirt S1E19.png Other main ponies imagining Rarity S1E19.png Fluttershy has a questioning look S1E19.png Fluttershy blocked all the holes S1E19.png Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Applejack diggy hole S01E19.png Pinkie Pie digging happily S1E19.png Pinkie Pie Spot elastictail pull S01E19.png Pinkie Pie spot elastic tail snap S01E19.png Fluttershy Fido hold by tail S01E19.png Fluttershy being suspended in the air by a Diamond dog S1E19.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight sense S1E19.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle spot Diamond Dogs S01E19.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle crash into each other S01E19.png Applejack on top of dirt mound S01E19.png Applejack rover whack a dog S01E19.png Applejack looking back worried S01E19.png Fluttershy trips S1E19.png The main crew is tired S1E19.png Rarity why am I here S1E19.png Rarity spooked S1E19.png Rarity scared S1E19.png Diamond Dog scares Rarity S1E19.png Spike gem out of pocket S01E19.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Spike deeply determined S1E19.png Spike shh! S1E19.png Spike entering daydream S1E19.png Manly Spike stood holding sword S1E19.png Spike corners the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png Rarity as seen in Spike's imagination S1E19.png Rarity oh Spike S1E19.png Rarity kiss S01E19.png Rarity kissing Spike closer S1E19.png Applejack not sure what Spike is doing S1E19.png Spike about to kiss Applejack S1E19.png Spike embarrassed for accidentally trying to kiss Applejack S1E19.png Applejack smiling at Spike S01E19.png Spike caught one S1E19.png Applejack tries to pull Spike out of a hole S1E19.png Twilight bite hold S1E19.png Rainbow Dash biting hold S1E19.png Rainbow Dash strong effort S1E19.png The ponies being dragged into a hole S1E19.png Pinkie Pie biting Fluttershy's tail S1E19.png Indo para o subterrâneo Twilight, Applejack, and Spike sliding S01E19.png Main crew go down the dog hole S1E19.gif Pinkie Pie riding Fluttershy as they are being dragged down into the caves system S1E19.png Main Crew reaching the end of the tunnel S1E19.png Applejack holding on to Spike's tail S1E19.png Twilight deeper into the caves S1E19.png Fluttershy falling down the hole S1E19.png Pinkie Pie diving into the cave S1E19.png Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Applejack S01E19.png Spike happy at expense S1E19.png Twilight umm S1E19.png Twilight which way S1E19.png Rainbow Dash wondering where S1E19.png Rainbow Dash take forever S1E19.png Rainbow Dash narrow it down S1E19.png Twilight but Spike S1E19.png Twilight find gems S1E19.png Spike you can S1E19.png Twilight oh my gosh S1E19.png Twilight he's right S1E19.png Twilight awhile back S1E19.png Twilight if I can S1E19.png Twilight concentrate S1E19.png Twilight poof! S1E19.png Twilight checking magic S1E19.png Twilight of course I did S1E19.png Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png O poder da lamúria Rarity being moved to a wall behind her S1E19.png Rarity aww S01E19.png Rarity awww S01E19.png Rarity oh S1E19.png Rarity is that all S1E19.png Rarity scanning S1E19.png Rarity asking for the exit S01E19.png Rarity you're kidding S1E19.png Rarity not liking this S1E19.png Diamond Dogs showing the "X" S1E19.png Rarity Dig S01E19.png Rarity stress find S1E19.png Rarity dissapproves S01E19.png Rarity in front of the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png Rarity cute ohh S1E19.png Rarity might as well S1E19.png Rarity weird question S1E19.png Rarity too gentle S1E19.png Rarity what I'm going S1E19.png Rarity forgive me S1E19.png Rarity but prior S1E19.png Rarity rudely dragging S1E19.png Rarity I had a pony pedi S1E19.png Rarity chip a hoof S1E19.png Rarity dislike my style S1E19.png Rarity works everytime S1E19.png Rarity I beg your pardon S1E19.png Rarity pray tell S1E19.png Rarity not wanting to wear the harness S1E19.png Rarity "Someone needs nailcare" S1E19.png Rarity 'When was the last time you two had a manicure?' S1E19.png Rarity "Don't scratch my coat" S1E19.png Rarity hears order S1E19.png Rarity something's not right S1E19.png Rover tells Rarity to be quiet S1E19.png Rarity good heavens S1E19.png Rarity what is S1E19.png Rarity that smell S1E19.png Rarity smells Rover's bad breath S1E19.png Rarity mystery solved S1E19.png Rarity "Your breath stinks" S1E19.png Rarity I'm on it S1E19.png Rarity listing flaws S1E19.png Rarity finding more gems S1E19.png Rarity being clear S1E19.png Rarity bathed in weeks S1E19.png Rarity have some water S1E19.png Rarity driving the dogs crazy S1E19.png Rarity I am a lady S1E19.png Rarity perfect admirable look S1E19.png Rarity 'Do you want to hear whining' S1E19.png Rarity she starts S1E19.png Rarity harness too tight S1E19.png Rarity loosen it S1E19.png Rarity funky face S1E19.png Rarity whining S1E19.png Rarity clean it first S1E19.png Rarity why do I S1E19.png Rarity pull it S1E19.png Rarity checking results S1E19.png Rarity but I thought S1E19.png Rarity wanted whining S1E19.png Rarity you said what now S1E19.png Do not refer to Rarity as "pony" S1E19.png Rarity anything S1E19.png Rarity drinking water S1E19.png Rarity not what she expected S1E19.png Rarity this water S1E19.png Rarity have to do S1E19.png Derpin'DiamondDogs S01E19.png Rarity ultra cute close up S1E19.png Rarity close up gasp S1E19.png Rarity what are you doing S1E19.png Rarity Hey! S1E19.png Rarity spilled my drink S1E19.png Rarity tight fit S1E19.png Rarity not so tight S1E19.png Rarity being slapped behind S1E19.png Surprised Rarity S1E19.png Rarity "Did you just call me a mule?" S1E19.png Rarity call me S1E19.png Rarity about to cry S01E19.png Rarity tear eyed S1E19.png Rarity crying S01E19.png Rarity crying S1E19.png Rarity getting vain comfort S1E19.png Rarity it's true S1E19.png Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png Rarity continues to cry on the floor S1E19.png Rarity crying on floor S1E19.png Rarity 'You never liked me' S1E19.png Rarity never liked me S1E19.png Crying Rarity S1E19.png A cavalaria chega! ...Com tudo já resolvido. Twilight can feel it S1E19.png Rainbow Dash almost there S1E19.png Spike from down here S1E19.png Rainbow Dash be in there S1E19.png Rainbow Dash let's go S1E19.png Applejack serious face S01E19.png Diamond Dog riding Applejack S1E19.png Rainbow Dash question look S1E19.png Bucking the Diamond Dogs off S1E19.png Applejack wins S01E19.png Hi-ho Twilight S1E19.png Twilight really Spike S1E19.png Spike trying to use Twilight as his horse S1E19.png Twilight fine S1E19.png Twilight charging S1E19.png Spike and Twilight breaking the door S1E19.png Spike I'm here S1E19.png Spike & Twilight huh S1E19.png Fluttershy & Twilight ok weird S1E19.png Twilight uh excuse me! S1E19.png Spike & everypony happy S1E19.png Spike hugging Rarity S1E19.png Rarity to assist me S1E19.png Applejack assist you S1E19.png Applejack with what S1E19.png Rarity with those! S1E19.png Rainbow Dash & rest speechless S1E19.png Spike likes this S1E19.png Spike all these jewels S1E19.png Diamond Dogs giving up S1E19.png Applejack couldn't agree more S1E19.png Rarity pulling gem cart S1E19.png Rainbow Dash I can't believe S1E19.png Rainbow Dash all those dogs S1E19.png Rarity I'm a lady S1E19.png Rarity handle myself S1E19.png Rarity wrapped around my hoof S1E19.png Rarity entire time S1E19.png Twilight can't wait to write S1E19.png Rarity "What did I teach you?" S1E19.png Rarity me, what did I S1E19.png Twilight just because somepony S1E19.png Twilight make her weak S1E19.png Twilight outshines them all S1E19.png Spike chowing down S1E19.png Rarity not if S1E19.png Rarity moves gem S1E19.png Main 6 with cart ton of diamonds S1E19.png en:A Dog and Pony Show/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios